


Crush

by Napstaspook



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Crazy lois, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napstaspook/pseuds/Napstaspook
Summary: Clark totally overdid his clumsy reporter act.





	Crush

**Inspired by the 1994 superman comic:**

_Under a yellow sun_

_A novel by Clark Kent_

* * *

  _ **Please note that I do not own these characters, I just borrowed them for the sake of this story.**_

* * *

Clark decided after the hundred or something time Lois, his journalistic partner, said something about his weight; that he regretted the decision of making a fake belly out of his cape as a part of the disguise. Lois would simply not shut up about his lack of attention to his appearance, and she would always tease him when he ate his daily dose of grease, or anything for that matter.

Clark didn’t mind being considered a slob, or Lois’ word ‘scrub’, but all this constant bullying from his co-worker, and supposedly friend, was really getting on his nerves.

Sometimes he wished he could just show Lois his true self; the man he was hiding beneath the big trench coats and all the other oversized layers. If only he could stop suffocating behind the rimmed glasses and ugly hats for just one moment, long enough for Lois to see, then she wouldn’t make all those hurtful comments about him.

Clark quickly reminded himself that his disguise as Clark kent: The Ace Reporter, didn’t matter much. The people he considered friends shouldn’t like him for his looks anyway. Besides, horrible fashion choices aside and a pointy belly; he didn’t think he looked bad. He was always presentable, he wasn’t ill smelling or dirty. His clothes was maybe slightly wrinkled and ill fitting but they were always clean, except for the occasional spill of coffee on a busy day. He was easily the average metropolian man, who just happened to dress poorly.

‘’Hey Smallville, man up! I can’t have you spend all your time brooding when we have work to do!’’ Lois waved a hand in his face and smacked his laptop shut, abruptly bringing him out of his half conscious state of mind.

‘’Clark, I really don’t understand how you ever get anything done with you zooming out on me half the time, you gotta listen to what I say; I might slip some of my reportive wisdom at you! You gotta pay more attention Smallville! The story is just gonna fly straight past your nose if you’re not there to catch it.’’ Clark just shrugged, making Lois sigh loudly.

‘’You're hopeless Kent, darn lucky you got me as your partner. Not just anyone would put up with this high level of dorkiness, you know.’’

‘’Ok Lois, I get it. What’s the story now anyway?’’

‘’Got a charity auction in ten minutes, and I’m hoping to catch Luthor there. His assistant won’t even take my calls anymore and I really need a few quotes for my story.’’ Lois hands over a flyer for the charity auction for Clark to see, there was a long list of costly items donated by the riches of Metropolis, of course Lex Luthor was one of them.

‘’Luthor rarely grant interviews Lois, and I don’t think cornering him outside business hours is a good idea, maybe he’ll work a restraining order against you or something.’’

Lois gave him a questioning look at that. ’Didn’t you get an interview out of him last week, at that movie premiere?’’

‘’I guess, but Lois that wasn’t an interview about him or his business. I just asked if he wanted to share his opinion about the movie, I asked several others too.’’

‘’Whatever Smallville, we gotta go. Luthor usually leaves early from these things and we can’t miss him.’’

‘’Fine, let’s go.’’

* * *

Clark was waiting in the lobby outside the bidding room, apparently this charity auction was an invitation only kind of deal, and they would only let one reporter inside. Lois was quick to jump on the offer and assured the guard Clark would just stay put in the lobby meanwhile.

Clark felt kind of awkward where he stood as people walked past him. He was very tempted to just leave, a half hour had passed and Lois still hadn't emerged from the bidding room. He used his x-ray vision just to make sure she hadn't run into some kind of trouble already. She was sipping from a cocktail glass while pointing her recorder at someone, not Luthor he noted.

“Mr. kent! Just the man I wanted to run into today," a hand fell on his shoulder and he couldn't help but jump a little. Clark had been so focused on his x-ray vision he hadn't noticed the handsome billionaire sneaking up on him.

“Le-luthor?” he stuttered as he met green eyes and pale skin, the CEO was wearing one of his signature black tuxes with a plum dress shirt. He was standing with his hand still touching his shoulder and smirking up at him. He could already feel the blush coloring his face.

“I just read _under a yellow sun,_ Fabulous book!” Lex began as if Clark weren't hyperventilating at all.

“I had my secretary tell the germans I was ‘in conference’ while I finished it.” Lex continued.

“And Fiona Fisk - what a villain!”

Clark chuckled a little at that, he had based the villain of the book on his journalistic partner. He knew Lois wouldn't get around to read any of his novels anyway.

“I'm glad you thought so," Clark smiled shyly. It was nice getting appreciated for once.

Lex returned the smile and let his arm fall. Clark missed the touch immediately. He'd kinda had a crush on Lex for the longest time, and he secretly took every chance he got to be closer to the smaller man. He probably wouldn't let Lois push him around so much if it wasn't for the fact that it usually was in the direction of Lex anyway.

“So tell me Kent, where do you get your ideas?”

It takes Clark a moment to process the question and realize he doesn't know what to say. He can't exactly talk about how his work as Superman is mostly where his inspiration comes from.

“Mr. Luthor there you are, I've been looking for you all over!” Lois exclaims as she hurries over to the two men. For once, Clark welcomes Lois’ abrupt interference as it really saved him this time, he'd hate having to lie to Lex.

“Miss Lane,” Lex states coldly. The cute smile he was wearing earlier long gone. Clark hates Lois just a little for having that effect on Lex.

“Really, Luthor? Does the sound of my voice remind you of any childhood traumas or something?” Lois comments on the billionaire's sudden change of facial expression. 

“It's actually a more recent trauma,” Lex mutters as he signals Hope and Mercy who's been watching from a safe distance the whole time.

“It's always a pleasure, Kent.” Lex pats Clark's shoulder a final time, and completely ignores Lois as he walks away with his amazon bodyguards.

‘’Hey wait! I’m not done with you!’’ Lois yells and follows after them, but is soon stopped by the icy glares of Hope and Mercy, even Lois knew not to mess with them. She falls back in defeat and stares angrily at Clark.

‘’What?’’

‘’It’s always a pleasure, Kent?’’ Lois mimics in a dry tone.

‘’How come he gladly talks to you but bolts the second he sees me?’’ Lois muses while seizing him up, trying to make sense of why a bald billionaire might have a slight interest in her clutz of a partner.

‘’I don’t know Lois, maybe because I’m not rude to him.’’ Clark suggests innocently.

Lois, not entirely convinced, just shakes her head disapprovingly at Clark. ‘’Whatever Smallville, I’ll find out soon enough. Come on, let's get out of here.’’

* * *

At the office the next day, Lois is still whining about yesterday's events. At some point during the night, Lois had decided Clark was to blame for the fiasco of the day, and now he was hearing all about it like he weren't actually there.

“Smallville! I need your help test a hypothesis!” Lois suddenly yells from across the room. She's coming straight from the ladies room waving her still wet hands frantically in the air.

“Call Luthor's assistant and ask if her boss is up for an interview.”

“But I don't--" Clark starts, but Lois is already dialing the number.

“If she asks, tell her it's about the charity auction." Lois says as she holds the phone between their ears in full intention of listening in on the conversation.

“This is Charity, what can I help you with?” Lex’s assistant says in the most monotone voice he has ever heard.

“Clark kent, daily pla--" Clark begins, but then Charity is talking again.

“Hold on, I'll put you through in just a moment.”

Lois goes wild beside him, making all sorts of weird faces at him like she just lost her mind.

“Put me through?” Clark asks, because he can't really believe he heard right.

“To Lex” Charity says simply in her robotic voice, as if it's of no importance whatsoever. Clark is slightly reminded of the AI in the fortress, who actually sounds more human than whatever this is.

“Luthor," Lex’s voice suddenly speaks from the phone. Clark freezes, he was so not prepared to speak to the man himself.

“Luthor," Lex repeats when Clark doesn't answer.

“Clarkkentdailyplanet,” Clark stresses a bit louder than intended, suddenly afraid of Lex hanging up. He can hear Lois facepalm beside him.

“Kent," Lex begins in a soft tone. “Was there something you wanted?” Lex asks sweetly.

“Yes I-I am, was wondering if--" Clark starts, but then he has to stop because all the words come out wrong. What was he even gonna say again?

“Are you asking me out?” Lex tries when the line goes quiet, he had clearly picked up on Clark's nervousness and made a guess.

Lois is making a muffling sound beside him and Clark wants to die.

“Its ok if you're not, but I'd be happy to if you are." Lex continues in his silky voice.

“Really?” Clark quickly responds, for a moment forgetting his anxiety and the beyond shocked Lois beside him. All he can think of is that Lex Luthor somehow managed to ask himself out and accept before Clark even knew what was happening.

Lex chuckles on the other end of the line, “Yes is that so surprising?”

Hell yeah, Clark thought that was freaking unbelievable. Lex Luthor eccentric billionaire philanthropist, the most eligible bachelor every year, who even told Lois in an interview two years ago that he had sworn off dating for good - that man wanted to go out with Clark kent? The bumbling reporter with no fashion sense?

“Well you're ‘you’ and I’m just… well me." Clark explains, still not quite sure he believes whatever is going on. 

Lex sighs on the other end, ‘’Clark" he says softly.

“Is it okay if I call you Clark?” Lex asks.

“If I can call you Lex?” Clark tries half jokingly not to presume too much.

“Perfect,” Lex says happily.

“I have to go Clark, busy CEO here. Can we talk more about this later tonight?”

“Yes! --um thank you, I mean sure!” Clark stresses again, not wanting to take more of the billionaire’s time.

A glance to the side shows that Lois is still going mental beside him.

“Good, I can't wait." Lex finishes before he hangs up.

The second the line goes flat, Lois roars, and it's loud. The ones that weren't already taking notice of Lois’ mute display is now watching too. The whole newsroom pauses with the full attention on the mad woman.

“Lois, what is it?” a concerned Jimmy asks as he runs up to the star-reporter.

Lois just stares blankly at the young intern for a moment, opening and closing her mouth several times like she doesn't know where to begin.

“Clark, date, billionaire... LUTHOR!" 

  
**The end?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this story!


End file.
